Dragon Ball Timelines
by Son Gio
Summary: The possibilities of time travel are endless. Anything can happen in the right timeline, so what if Goku had a third brother in an alternate timeline? How would this third sibling change the story? Some major changes to canon and side stories, and the Z-Fighters will be more significant in the story.
1. Prologue! A Whole New Adventure!

**Dragon Ball Timelines**

 _ **Hello everyone! So, before I get into this fanfiction, I would like to say that this story is based off my OC. I spent about a year developing his character before I felt he was fanfiction ready, so he isn't your typical cliche "yeah he's Goku's brother he can beat Whis in base form". This fanfiction is more implementing the character into the story and making sure the Z-Fighters aren't left in the dust, or at least to a lesser extent.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

The cold vacuum of space surrounded the two as they floated in the stratosphere of Earth, the massive planet's stratosphere providing just enough oxygen for the weaker of the two to breathe. The beings consisted of what looked like a very tall and intelligent purple cat. He wore light blue baggy pants with a belt that held a piece with blue and orange diamond designs on its' black background, hanging low on his lower body. He was completely naked on his upper half with the exception of a neckpiece that bore white outlining and blue stripes with a single orange diamond in the center. He wore a gold bracelet on each arm and a gold arm band on each arm, and a small golden piece pierced into his left ear. Despite his scrawny appearance, his strength exceeded levels ever seen by anyone. This being was known as the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus.

The other being floating above the lush planet known as Earth was of the race known as Saiyans. Saiyans were known for being warriors, but this man was a prodigy and one of the last surviving of his race. Unlike Beerus, his outfit was very tattered, wearing a blue undershirt that covered his chest, as his orange overshirt had been blown off. His pants were of a blazing orange, and he wore wristbands and shoes that matched his undershirt, with an orange stripe in the middle of his shoes. He had raven black palm-like hair which spiked out to the sides, and his onyx eyes bore the look of fatigue. He had light skin and a very impressive build on his body. It could be noted that a large tear was located in his left pant leg. This person was Son Goku, who recently became a God himself and reached a level of strength that matched around half of Beerus' power, which was extraordinary among any normal being.

"You know, Lord Beerus, I have to say, you're really too much for me." the weaker one said, laughing weakly. His voice was smooth and solid, or it would be had he not used up so much strength in the fight. Yet the truth was, he was still amazed at the massive power that Beerus had displayed.

"Oh, is that so? I suppose there's no harm in telling you that you weren't half bad yourself." Beerus replied in a low, calm voice. "It's quite hard for someone as strong as me to find anyone that could rival me at 5% of my power. You're the second strongest person I've ever fought."

Goku frowned, obvious disappointment on his face. "Only the second?"

Beerus laughed. Not a mocking or arrogant laugh, but a very amused laugh. "Whis over there" He pointed at the whipped-cream haired male behind Goku, who was munching on various Earth treats "Is not only my assistant, but he's also my teacher." Beerus paused, thinking for a moment. "But there are definitely warriors out there stronger than you. I doubt you've heard about the multiverse theory, but it's true. There is more than one universe out there, in fact, there are twelve. Each universe whose numbers add up to thirteen are twin universes, like one and twelve, five and eight, yada yada. We are located in Universe Seven."

"Could one of those universes have another me in it?" The saiyan asked excitedly, thinking of how fun it would be to fight himself.

"No." Whis piped up from behind. "Well, maybe, but another "you" or an alternate Goku would be found in an alternate timeline of universe seven as opposed to an alternate universe all-together."

Goku blinked. "Huh?" He asked, which caused Whis to roll his eyes.

 **Unlimited timelines, full of possibilities. An expanding universe with new adventures. Any question became a reality, but only one question will be fulfilled in this story.**

 **But what if he had a third brother?**

 **The story begins in Age 737. The Low-Class Saiyan warrior known as Bardock has set the co-ordinates in his space pod for Planet Vegeta with an urgent dilemma. This, is where our heroes begin their adventure.**

"Damn it!" The saiyan cursed, pounding the wall of the space pod as it traveled further from Planet Meat. His injuries were no doubt much too severe to do something like that, but there was much more important things on his mind. Suddenly, his eyes widened in total shock. He felt the green scouter that hung on his eye- miraculously, it had survived the monstrous blast.

Before continuing, it should be said that Bardock bore a striking resemblance to Goku. He had dark, palm hair and matching dark eyes. However, Bardock's skin tone was notably darker than Goku's, and a slash scar was embedded into his left cheek. He bore armor that, unlike usual Saiyan armor, bore no sleeves. The texture of the stomach area, shoulder straps, and lower-back were a lime green, while the chest, hip, and upper-back armor was made of a raven black material. The armor was outlined in white, and he wore red cloth on his writs and shins. His pants were simple, navy blue and skin-tight. His shoes matched his armor, the front area being green and the back area being black Now that he has been described, we can continue.

Bardock contemplated on whether it was a good idea to act on his plan. He had been so focused on Frieza's plans that he'd forgotten that his eldest son of his three children was still on the planet. Bardock cursed out loud again, but he didn't know for sure if he should contact his son via scouter, as it could easily be traced by Frieza's men. But if he didn't..they would surely die.

Bardock clicked the black button on the back on his scouter, various text popping up in alien language until a small child's voice came through on the microphone. This small child was Bardock's eldest son, Gio. Like Bardock, Gio bore the same palm hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin tone. He was the strongest child of the family, being born with a power level of five while his brothers were born with the power level of only two. It was still a low-class power, however it was definitely a higher-tier low class. And as Gio aged, he only became stronger, commonly getting into fights with his five year old brother, Raditz. But Raditz had gone who-knows-where, Gio couldn't remember.

"Dad? Is that you?" The small child's voice said through the scouter. Gio's scouter, unlike Bardock's, was of a bright red, having been a gift to him for his seventh birthday. Gio's attire consisted of armor that resembled Bardock's, however his did contain shoulder guards and the lime-green was a bright red instead instead. His tail was wrapped neatly around his waist, wearing skin-tight black pants. His armor did not contain the red forearm-guards and shin-guards, and his gloves were made of the same black material as his armor.

"Yeah, son. Listen, I don't have much time, you need to go, quickly! Get off the planet, steal an Attack Ball, and go! You don't have much time!"

"What? What's going on?"

"Frieza! He's getting ready to blow the place up! I'm going there now, I'll stop it, but I want you out of harm's way, just in case."

"O..okay. I'll go."

"Good. Now, if you have anything you want to take, be quick. I'll see you soon."

Gio heard his father cut the transmission on the scouters. With no time to loose, Gio ran around the small house, the only notable items he'd picked up were four pairs of armor and a small book that he'd grabbed to entertain himself without looking at it.

Gio ran out of the house, taking flight into the air towards the nearest attack ball station. He ignited a blue aura around his body, flying as fast as he could. When he landed at the station, he wasn't surprised to see that nobody was there since it was lunch time, and everyone was either out conquering plants or eating. Gio got in the nearest attack pod, shutting the hatch. He started pressing every button he could see, as he didn't know how to operate one, but finally the attack ball shot into the air and into space.

Meanwhile, an army of Frieza's soldiers ran out onto the deck just in time to see the Space Pod launch into space. One soldier audibly gulped, a shaky voice speaking out. "I think that was the child Lord Frieza sent us to intercept...oh man..we're dead." The soldier said in absolute fear.

Gio placed the mask on his face, not prepared for the sleeping gasses that were sprayed and inhaled. He was wondering what it would be like when his dad defeated the evil tyrant before the world around him faded to black.

 **Age 730**

"Right this way, to your left."

"Gotcha."

A younger Bardock followed the Saiyan doctor to the room where his first born son's incubator was. Unlike before, his armor now included two lime-green shoulder pads and he lacked his red headband. He eventually entered the room where the incubator was located, seeing a small boy with a lightly tanned skin inside the incubator, his eyes closed and seemingly sleeping peacefully. He tapped the red button on his green scouter as alien numbers read the being's power level. Eventually, in the alien language, the number on the scouter popped up: 5.

"That's it? Tch. Nothing special. At the very most, he has the chance to be a low end middle class." Bardock scoffed, though despite his power he still loved his newborn son. His soon-to-be wife was probably off at work or at home, as he had been born a week before, however Bardock was off with his team on some planet with a name that was too long for him to remember or care about.

"Let's see..what name was it that we'd agreed on?" He thought for a moment. "Ah, yes. Welcome to the world, Gio. I hope one day you can go on to become a fine fighter."

 **Age 734**

The small boy sat patiently in the waiting room of the hospital, staring at his feet when he heard the sound of hurried footsteps down the hall. Looking over, he saw his father sprint into the room, catching his breath only for a quick second before he asked his son, "Has he been born yet?"

Four-year-old Gio shrugged his shoulders. "Mama just started sweating, and she flew me here and told me to wait. The nurses came in and talked to me for a minute before leaving again."

For only a four year old, he spoke quite fluently among the other people his age, though he hadn't gotten used to calling his parents "mom" or "dad" yet, still calling them mama and papa.

"Damn..don't repeat that, Gio..we could be sitting here for hours. How long ago was it when she started sweating?"

"I dunno."

"Kids. She contacted me about an hour and a half ago." Bardock said to himself, "Who knows how long it could be."

They sat there for four hours, much to the older Saiyan's dismay, and it didn't help that Gio couldn't carry a conversation for more than two minutes before loosing interest. But eventually the female nurse came out of the door, and both boys looked up, one filled with anticipation and one half-asleep.

"Bardock? Your wife has just given birth to a baby boy. He's in the incubator if you'd like to see him." She said, looking tired.

Bardock nodded. "Come on, Gio, wake up." He said, slapping him lightly upside the head. They followed the nurse down the hall, taking a right into a room where a small baby with long black hair floated. He had lighter skin than Gio and Bardock, but like any other saiyan baby he slept peacefully.

"Papa? What's his name?" Gio asked curiously. 

"Raditz. Now let's check his power." Bardock said, tapping his scouter as the numbers calculated the being's power before they stopped, showing a final result which made Bardock's pupils turn small.

"ONE?!" He shouted in surprise, expecting it to at least be above three, though in reality he wanted him to be stronger than Gio, who jumped at his father's sudden outburst, which had woken him up from his half-asleep phase.

Calming quickly, he turned the scouter off and shook his head, studying the boy for a minute before hearing his stomach rumble loudly, followed by Gio's smaller stomach rumbling. Bardock looked at his son before laughing, remembering that they hadn't eaten in over four hours.

 **Age 737**

The nurse led Gio and his younger brother down the hall, having been the second time to do this, it all seemed to familiar to him. They soon came upon the small room with the incubator that was supposed to be holding their brother Kakarot. The nurse opened the door for them, leading them inside before leaving to go get their mother.

Inside the pod, a small baby floated in the liquid, tear stains on his cheeks and looking as if he was about to cry again.

"He looks like you." The younger of the two commented, directed to the older one.

"I guess the hair maybe. His skin looks like yours though." Seven-year-old Gio replied.

They were only able to look for another quick moment before the door opened again, footsteps walking in before the door shut again. The boys turned around, their faces brightening when they saw their mother with a tired yet joyful look on her face.

Gine was the wife of Bardock, and unlike most Saiyans she was very kind-hearted, a trait that her kids inherited (though Raditz much less so). She was also the reason why Kakarot and Raditz had light skin, as she was a very pale woman. She wore black armor, similar to her husband. However the stomachpiece, lower-back, and shoulder straps were an orange-resembling color. Unlike a male Saiyan, the bottom of her armor was in a skirt-like fashion, the front being black with the back being the textured orange with skin-tight black pants covering her legs. Her shoes resembled the common saiyan's, and she wore red bands on her forearms like Bardock.

"Mom!" They shouted, running to hug her as she bent down to join them. She closed her eyes, a grin on her face as she stroked their hair before looking at her third son in the incubator.

"Did you wait to check his power level like I promised?" She asked, looking at Gio with a slightly intimidating stare that said, "Don't you dare lie to me". He shook his head, and she patted his head as her grin returned. "Good."

"Can I do it now?" He asked in anticipation. She laughed, nodding yes as Gio jumped, hovering a few feet above the ground and tapping the button on his red scouter. Raditz sulked at the fact that he didn't have a scouter yet (something Gio rubbed in his face a lot). As the alien numbers flashed across the tinted glass, it made a beeping sound before stopping, landing on a final result.

"Two." He said. His mother chuckled, unlike their father she didn't care if the baby had a low power. After Bardock was contacted and told (he sighed when he heard the power level), they left their "new addition" in the incubator and went home.

 **Age 737, The day after.**

 _Gio, be safe out there.._ Bardock thought as he tore through the oncoming soldiers, exiting the gravitational pull of Planet Vegeta. He made his way to the large, round ship that floated above the planet. He felt two soldiers secure his arms back while he wasn't paying attention. Another soldier quickly took advantage, punching him several times in the stomach and making Bardock cough, saliva flying out of his mouth and getting winded. He quickly kicked the soldier in the jaw before flipping around and kicking the other two off him before continuing his charge.

"FRIEZA! COME OUT, YOU COWARD!" He roared through the vacuum of space. He dodged a yellow beam from a soldier nearby, sending his own blue beam in return which hit successfully. He elbowed a charging soldier in the face before hearing a "whirr" from the ship. Looking over, he saw the bastard himself slowly rising out in his hovering chair with an annoyed look on his face.

Frieza was a very alien-like creature. He had pinkish skin with white bio-armor and a tail with a purple point. His eyes were a menacing red, and his lips a wine red. His head featured a large purple bio-gem and diagonal horns on each side, pointing in different directions. He wore purple armor with orangish colored shoulder-pads and stomachpiece. His lower body could not be seen.

Audible gasps came from the soldiers, hearing repeated statements such as, "It's Lord Frieza!" or "I didn't think he'd show!"

Frieza raised his hand, revealing black nails. On the tip of his index finger was a small ball of orange ki. Bardock began laughing, the attacks halted due to the appearance of their boss. He spread his hands, remembering the vision he'd had before.

"Well, Frieza...it all comes down to this." He said. Frieza did not say anything as he raised his hand, his index finger pointing directly up with the ball of orange ki floating above it. "This determines all of our fates..mine, my wife's.. Planet Vegeta's, my sons'!" He laughed again. "And even yours, Frieza!"

As Frieza continued with an unimpressed, annoyed stare, Bardock continued. "And one last thing!" He shouted, focusing all of his ki into his palm as a light blue blast illuminated from his hand.

"This is for everyone you made us kill in your name!" He said while cocking back his right arm, his body following before he thrusted his arm forward, the blue blast sailing toward the evil tyrant.

A grin became upon the Acrosian's face as his alien-like voice began to laugh, the orange dot of ki growing tremendously in size until it was completely gigantic, enough to engulf an army of five thousand men in an instant. Bardock's blast was completely engulfed in the supernova, his eyes widening in shock as Frieza pointed his finger towards Bardock and the army, and the planet below. The blast sailed towards them, going faster and faster as it was pulled into Vegeta's gravitational pull.

As Bardock became engulfed in this, he saw one last vision. Two of his sons, Kakarot and Gio, standing side-by-side facing Frieza with a cold glare, looking as if they were preparing to fight. Barock's lifeless appearance changed when a grin encrusted his face, and as death ticked slowly closer, he shouted out his final words.

 **"MY SONS LIVE!"**

 _ **Okay, I know that Bardock doesn't actually have a scouter when he goes to Planet Meat, but I needed it for plot reasons. Anyways, sorry this was kind of short, but it was only meant as a prologue. The chapters following will be significantly longer, don't worry. I would appreciate reviews, but for the love of God, please don't review "Ew a brother of Goku that's so unoriginal". If you want to criticize, at least make it constructive. Anyways, now for power levels:**_

 **Bardock (Age 730):** _5,200_

 **Bardock (Age 734):** _6,800_

 **Bardock (Present):** _10,000_

 **Frieza:** _530,000_

 **Frieza Soldiers:** _500 each_

 **Raditz (Infant):** _1_

 **Raditz (Three-Years-Old):** _90_

 **Kakarot/Goku (Infant):** _2_

 **Gio (Infant):** _5_

 **Gio (Four Years Old):** _115_

 **Gio (Present):** _330_


	2. The Saiyan Revolt

**Dragon Ball Timelines**

 _ **Hm. I didn't get much attention off of the first chapter, but I'm not surprised. People don't usually like fanfictions with OC's anyways, especially if they're related to a main character. But whatever, I'll continue this fic anyways.**_

 **Age 758**

"Welcome back, commander."

"Status report."

"Corvia's team has successfully aided the people of Planet Frieza 496 in their rebellion. They are freed of Frieza's control." 

"Very good. And what of Letos' team?"

"They are still helping the rebellion of Planet Frieza 744."

"Very good. Thank you, Sabi."

"Sir, you're very damaged, I can go-"

"I'm fine."

"Your eye, sir-"

"I'm fine, Sabi."

The male saiyan bowed, having removed his armor, he wore only a gray undershirt and his boots. His orange scouter was currently under maintenance. The person he was bowing too looked down, shaking his head.

"I told you to not bow, Sabi."

"Sorry, sir." The saiyan known as Sabi said, standing straight and giving a nod before walking off. The other saiyan looked back before he let out a huge groan in pain. He limped towards his private study, opening the door. The room itself was moderate sized, with gray walls and carpet. There was a desk and chair next to a window that overlooked outside. Several tables and benches lined the walls, a separate doorway located to the right of the desk.

The Saiyan slowly limped toward the doorway, opening the brown door and limping inside of his room. He shut the door behind him, limping towards the small healing chamber he kept in his room.

The room was small, housing a bed, a chair, a mirror, a small bathroom, a private healing chamber, and a small kitchen. As he prepared the healing chamber, he dared limp towards the mirror. The sight of him was shocking.

His body was littered with cuts and bruises, a large gash on his chest and right leg. But his worst injury was on his face. A large, jagged wound had been cut across his right eye, going from the lower part of his forehead, just above his eyebrow to the cheekbone. The scar would definitely be permanent, but luckily the wound did not cut deep enough to cause damage to his eyeball. On top of all of this, his tail was severed from his body.

Gio had been effectively running the Saiyan Rebellion for nearly six years. After landing on this planet twenty one years ago, he spend his first few months waiting for his father to make transmission via scouter. But after a while, he started making shelter on the planet.

He spent years making farms for food, breeding the animals that were few and far between on this rock, training, and creating a house for himself. When he was twenty, he used the pod he stole to try and locate other Saiyans. For years, he went to various planets in search of surviving Saiyans. One by one, he found Saiyans that had been absent in the explosion, and eventually they set up base on Gio's planet. After gathering enough Saiyans, he set them up in various teams. Since then, they went around liberating planets from Frieza's control.

Gio stripped his clothes, hearing the beeping from the healing tank which indicated it was ready. As he got inside, he immediately felt relief from the cool healing water as it filled slowly. He put on his mask, letting it spray the chemical gasses which made him immensely drowsy. He didn't mind, as he'd preferred to sleep during these things.

As it turned out, the book that Gio had picked up before he left was a stupid manual on Saiyan Technology, so he didn't take any interest back then. But it turned out to come in handy once the rebellion began, giving them things such as armor stations and healing chambers.

Gio slowly shut his eyes as the water enveloped his entire body, going to sleep with the comforting thought that someone from his team would bring him a new set of armor.

15 **Hours Later...**

Gio felt himself slowly start to awaken as the water drained out of the tank. He groggily reached up, taking the mask off and stepping out, feeling the cold air on his wet body. He grabbed the towel that was next to the chamber and his armor, the same black and red material as always. He still couldn't open his right eye, but it would definitely take some time. Nonetheless, he was perfectly capable of fighting with only one eye. He slipped on his red undershirt, the fabric clinging tightly to his body. He put on his gloves and boots next, followed lastly by his armor. Unlike before, he did not wear any leg-pads.

He stepped out of his private room and into his study, but the first thing that caught his eye was the other male in the room. He had messy hair that went in various directions, wearing a dark blue undershirt and white armor with the shoulder pads and stomach-piece being a faded gray color. He had bronzed skin and was very lanky with a slight build. This male was part of Gio's team, being the strongest one besides Gio himself. This male's name was Aspara, and he was the first Saiyan Gio ever found, and as such was his longtime friend.

Gio shook his head, walking over and lightly kicking him in the face. It wasn't meant to hurt, just to wake him up. Actually, it was probably one of the least violent ways Gio wakes him up. One time, Aspara was knocked out laying on his back and Gio stomped on...well, let's just say he was singing soprano for the rest of the day.

The messy-haired fighter's eyes opened immediately. He jumped up, for once not complaining about Gio's way of waking him up.

"You're alright!" He exclaimed. "You were in the healing chamber for a long time, we were starting to worry."

"Of course I'm alright, and thanks to those Frieza bastards on 232, I'm stronger than ever. It'll take a while for me to open my eye again though."

"But you will be able to open it again, right?" 

"Relax, it just needs some fresh air. The tank did most of my work for me. Give it a few days."

"Fine. Where's our next stop?"

"Calm down, Asp, we just got back. Why not enjoy ourselves a little? Look, if you want, we can go out for a quick training session if you're that wound up."

"Yeah..that sounds nice."

Gio and Aspara walked out of the study, and as they made their way outside they were congratulated by several people who had walked by. Planet Frieza 232 was a tough job, as Frieza sent his stronger soldiers to defend that one, but Gio and his team were able to pull it off.

"You seen Kassa anywhere?" Gio asked as they walked. Kassa was their third strongest teammate. She was a slim woman with light skin and short black hair that reached her ears. She wore a dark purple undershirt with black armor that had no shoulder-pads or leg-pads. The shoulder straps and stomachpiece were colored the common neutral orange.

"Nah, the others went to some nearby planet for a drink."

"Their loss." Gio said with a smirk. They reached a flat area of land which was surrounded by hills. Immediately, both of them walked to one side, beginning to stretch and loosen up. Gio was very stiff from being in the chamber for so long, so as he stretched, various popping noises came from him as he prepared. A blue aura outlined his figure as he prepared for his sparring session.

Across from him, Aspara's pinkish aura had done the same, seemingly ready. Without warning, he rushed forward, trying to catch his opponent off guard by sweeping his legs, but Gio was ready, jumping over him and outstretching his arm and firing a yellow energy wave at his opponent below him. Aspara was able to deflect it just in time, and the two soon locked in deadly combat. Both of them would dodge or block each others' strikes and send a counter, only for it to be blocked or dodged once more.

They eventually broke apart, both of them jumping back before charging again. Aspara tried to jab at Gio's face, but Gio quickly ducked under it and sent a strong fist into Aspara's gut, making him cough saliva out of his mouth before Gio used his left foot to kick his armored chest, making him skid across the ground while still standing.

Gio grinned, raising his hand as a white ball rose inches from his palm, blue electric bolts outlining it.

"Denki Basuto!" Gio yelled as he launched his hand forward, the cackling ball traveling at immense speeds towards Aspara. Aspara quickly got onto his feet, launching himself in the air as Gio made the blast dissipate before contact with the ground, not wanting to destroy their training location.

Aspara launched himself toward Gio, landing a brutal axe-kick to Gio's cheek while he focused on dissipating the ki blast. Despite the magnitude of the blow, Gio grinned as he charged a yellow ki blast in his hand and thrusted it into his opponent's back while he was still close.

Aspara stumbled, slightly dazed from being launched away. Gio took this opportunity to unleash another attack he'd been keeping under his sleeve. He ignited his hands and feet in a superheated ki coating. The ki on his limbs generally increased the attack damage of each punch and kick he landed,

Taking advantage of his opponent still being dazed, Gio rushed towards him. He sent a strong blow to his cheek, following with three quick jabs to the body and a kick to the gut before launching a brutal assault. Currently, this was Gio's ultimate attack, the only downside being that he needs to be at close range as it was meant to enhance his strikes.

Once Gio finished his assault, he jumped back, Aspara groaning in pain with his armor cracked and bruises littering his body.

"Nice kick you got on me. Now go heal up." He said.

Aspara laughed weakly, rising into the air and slowly hovering back to the base's medical bay, where about ten healing tanks were as well as armor stations. It was generally where everyone went after they came back from battle. It can only heal one to two teams at a time, so sometimes people need to wait after coming back. Sometimes, Gio will let people use his own tank if they're injured badly enough. They've sometimes needed to pull people out early to let worse-wounded people inside.

Gio watched as Aspara went inside before walking back inside the area he was at before. Now that Aspara was gone, he could train seriously. He would drop to the ground, beginning a session of one-fingered push ups. Someday, Gio was determined, he would defeat Frieza.

He never believed the rumors of a giant meteor blowing up his home planet, mostly because he clearly remembered what his father had said the last time they spoke.

 _"Frieza! He's getting ready to blow the place up!"_

Gio gritted his teeth in anger, going faster in his pushups. "Damn..Frieza..bastard..will..die!" He said through his teeth, feeling the strain on his arms and switching from his right to his left.

None of his experience was a cakewalk. He remembered the grueling tasks he'd endured in attempt of gathering various Saiyans. Once, he had to bust himself into Planet Frieza 666- which was a planet made for the sole purpose to imprison anyone that Frieza so commanded. As the name implies, it served as an experience second to only hell. Gio went through the worst of it- having to fight off hundreds of soldiers to bust out four surviving Saiyans. The benefit? Each one was very powerful, rivaling that of Gio himself.

But not all of his experiences ended in success. No, not even close. Once, he'd spent three months traveling through the cosmos in attempt of finding his younger brother. Raditz had supposedly allied himself with the Saiyan prince himself- Vegeta, and the Saiyan army general Nappa. They had been off ransacking planet after planet supposedly on Frieza's orders- Gio was curious as to why they hadn't come after him yet, but he could only assume the members of his team had just done an amazing job of hiding their identities. Unfortunately, when he'd finally found them, he did not have a pleasant experience.

 _Gio doubled over and immediately coughed up massive amounts of blood, feeling as if he'd hacked up a lung. Visible in his sight was a muscled arm covered by a tight blue undershirt. His hand was covered by a white flexible glove, which made all too much contact with his midsection. Gio lifted his head, seeing the ex-Saiyan prince himself with a look of annoyance on his face._

 _Much like his father, Prince Vegeta had hair that spiked upwards, not a single stand falling down. He wasn't too tall, compared to Gio, but he was a hell of a lot stronger._

 _"Asking ME to join your pathetic little bunch?!" The prince had said, removing his fist before kicking Gio into a cliff, shattering it upon impact._

 _Gio grunted, busting out of the cliff and stumbling forward. He had blood leaking out from his mouth, with bruises visible on his muscled arms. His undershirt was torn up and one of his shoulder-pads had been broken off. All from two mere blows._

 _"This is the power of the Saiyan prince..." Gio murmured to himself before speaking aloud, "You want Frieza dead just as much as I do, Vegeta!"_

 _Vegeta's face contorted into a wicked grin. Meanwhile, the tall, bulky frames of the balded saiyan army general Nappa and Gio's younger brother, Raditz, landed behind Vegeta while not moving to attack._

 _"Raditz! Come on! You and I know that Frieza killed our father!" Gio pleaded, getting desperate. He wasn't one to loose his composure like this, but the addition of the three Saiyans such as these would surely make the rebellion a force to be reckoned with. But he was too far gone, Raditz gave Gio an evil sneer._

 _"Father was weak and disappointing. He decided to try and save the planet like the idiot he was, when he could have saved himself. Preposterous! You're a fool, just like he was."_

 _Gio's eyes flared with rage. He slowly stood straight, removing his gloves as his eyes shaded over. He clenched his fists before a giant blue aura burst around his body, the ground shaking and crumbling around him as the tall mountains shattered under his power._

 _"DON'T YOU **DARE**_ _TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!"_

 _Gio easily broke the sound barrier moving at Raditz, the latter not being able to keep up with him as Gio landed a hard slug to the side of his face, sending him flying back at high speeds. Gio pursued after him, letting out a battle cry as he attacked him while flying in midair, jabbing at his face while sending knees and kicks at his body before finishing with a double axe-hand strike sending Raditz to the ground._

 _Gio saw him crash onto the ground, making a large crater in the rock. He yelled with rage, veins popping out on his forehead as he rocketed towards the ground, attempting to attack again._

 _"Enough!"_

 _Vegeta appeared in front of Gio, sending a strong roundhouse kick to the side of his face mid-charge and appearing in his path as Gio flew from the impact, forming a yellow ball of ki in his hand and thrusting it into Gio's stomach, as he was flying front-side up. As a result, Gio fell towards the ground and caused a huge explosion upon impact._

 _Raditz slowly got to his feet, muttering curses as he wiped blood that was trickling from his forehead and mouth, his armor in shatters. Gio may have been much weaker than Vegeta, but as for his younger brother, Gio was not in the same boat._

 _As the dust slowly cleared, Vegeta stood atop the crater, ready to finish off Gio once and for all. But as the crater became visible, Gio was nowhere in sight. Vegeta cursed, reaching for his scouter, but it was useless as he hard a blast and saw Gio's space pod take off into the air. Inside, Gio put the oxygen mask over his face. He'd used up the last of his ki in the burst of speed to his ship, but it all worked out. He knew Vegeta wouldn't bother going after him, and his blasts weren't fast enough to destroy Gio's pod._

Raditz hadn't always been like that. Gio knew it was the influence of Nappa and Vegeta, they probably beat the emotion out of him for their "saiyan pride". Gio shook with anger as he began to go faster, despite sweat beginning to pour from his face.

"Raditz, you fool." He said through gritted teeth as he tried to ignore the strain in his arms. After that day, he vowed to surpass Vegeta no matter what, even if he had to train. Gio had kept his Saiyan pride set aside, because his main priority was taking down Frieza. He didn't care that he wasn't doing it on his own, he admitted the fact that he stood no chance.

Suddenly, Gio heard a huge **BOOM** in the direction of the base, the planet shaking and making him loose his grip on the ground. His eyes widened as he looked at the huge, mushroom resembling cloud in the sky that came from his base. His blue aura burst around his frame as he rocketed towards the location.

The base was on fire. The tower that once had his personal quarters had collapsed on the rest of the main complex, fire encasing it all. He looked towards the medical bay, tears threatening to spill as he saw his blood and sweat burn before his very eyes. The roof of the medical bay had caved in on itself completely, nothing but rubble seen from it.

 _Aspara..._ Gio thought, taking a deep breath before he gritted his teeth, veins popping out on his forehead and muscles, rage overtaking him. He saw the remains of his army below, fighting to the death with the soldiers that had arrived so rudely on his territory. But he wasn't focused on that. He needed to take down the person that was leading them.

Frieza's lapdog..the arrogant, purple skinned, antenna chinned freak himself. He donned his usual black armor with yellow shoulder-pads and waist-pads, laughing loudly as Gio's aura erupted around him, a wind being put off as a reaction from his anger. He charged in, breaking the sound barrier tenfold and then some, a battle cry escaping his mouth that could be heard by everyone.

 **"CUI! YOU BASTARD!"**

 _ **I should be ashamed of myself, really. It took me four months on one chapter, which is pretty sad. I wanted to add more but I wanted to split this "prologue" arc up into two bits. So stay tuned, I suppose.**_

 _ **Also, you might notice the great name change. Dragon Ball Timelines is 10x better imo, and it's more true to canon.**_

 _ **POWER LEVELS**_

 __ **Gio (Injured, Arriving at Base): 450**

 **Gio (Fully Healed + Zenkai): 4,200**

 **Aspara: 3,650**

 **Gio (Flashback): 3,400**

 **Raditz (Flashback): 900**

 **Nappa (Flashback): 3,800**

 **Vegeta (Flashback): 16,800**

 **Gio (Enraged from Base's Destruction): ?**

 **Cui: ?**


	3. Gio vs Cui! The Rebellion Crumbles!

**Dragon Ball Timelines**

 _ **Believe it or not, I'm actually starting this chapter a few days after finishing with the second one. Trying to pump it out faster now. Anyways, this chapter is mainly just the fight, so it'll be a bit short.**_

"HA!"

Gio's blood was flaming from the rage he felt at seeing the purple alien destroy his years' worth of blood, sweat, and tears. His aura outlined his body, electricity sparking out from it as a result of his anger. Cui turned into his direction after hearing his name, only to be met with a gloved hand striking the side of his face and sending his body skid back. Gio followed up by charging again with a strong uppercut, sending the shorter fighter into the air before Gio grabbed his foot and sent his body crashing into the rock.

Gio jumped up, aiming to slam his foot into Cui's face while he was still stuck on the ground, only to have him recover, rolling out of the way and using his right leg to deliver a kick to his lower back. Gio stumbled forward long enough for Cui to rise to his feet, connecting an axe-fist strike to the back oh the Saiyan's head. Gio fell to the ground from the impact, but landed on his hands and kicked Cui in the face with his free leg, breaking his scouter.

Gio then did a handspring forwards to gain distance, his feet making a thud upon hitting the ground. He turned around with a ferocious look in his eye as the alien lapdog chuckled to himself.

"Well well, the leader himself. You're not half bad. But you've been a real pain in lord Frieza's side, and he ordered me specifically to end you. But maybe if you bow down right now and beg for mercy, he'll let you join his own personal group of Saiyans." Cui said with a cocky smile. "Before you destroyed it, my scouter picked up your rough power level. You can't be much stronger than around 7,000 units. You stand no chance. Besides, I already killed the rest of your little group. Including the ones absent from here."

"I wouldn't join those fools." Gio barked, though his mind wandered to his team. "Vegeta's group is just three fools who let Frieza boss them around as if they were cockroaches! I may have put it aside, but I'll never stoop as low as to betray my pride as a Saiyan like that! And besides, your scouter may deem me as weaker, but it can't read the pure malice in my blood."

"Oh, what a pity. Seems your "pride as a Saiyan" is the thing that will get you killed." Cui's face contorted into a meniacal grin. "But, you Saiyans never did know when to quit. Just look at that fool Bardock for example."

Gio growled, his aura bursting with renewed vigor before he kicked off the ground. As he approached, Cui's elbow slammed into his nose. Or, it would have, but instead it passed right through Gio's afterimage. The real Gio slammed his foot into Cui's right temple from behind, sending him flying to the side with the Saiyan hot on his trail. He slammed his fist into his opponent's gut, sending Cui plummeting into the ground with his face to the sky.

"DON'T YOU **DARE** SPEAK OF BARDOCK."

Gio swerved around and charged again at the recovering alien. Nobody ever insulted Gio's father, and this had been shown before when he attacked Raditz. Cui was struggling to his feet, but he wouldn't be fast enough to gather his bearings. Gio cocked his fist back, preparing to strike, but Cui saw this coming, firing an orange energy wave out of his left hand at the oncoming Saiyan. It was too fast to react to, engulfing Gio into it before dedonating. Cui slowly began walking towards Gio, now littered with burns and scorches with blood running down his mouth. But Cui was far from untouched, he had several scratches, cuts, and bruises on his own body.

Cui lifted the Saiyan by his armor before raising his fist. Three hard lefts connected with Gio's face. The Saiyan's vision blurred, the only thing he coould make out was the alien before him and a man in the background, with long white hair and green armor. He almost resembled a Saiyan..but he did not have a tail. He wasn't part of Gio's recruits either, but if he came with Cui, why wasn't he with the other soldiers?

His thoughts were cut short by Cui throwing him into the air and driving his fist into his stomach, resulting in Gio coughing up quite a bit of blood. Gio fell again, limply to the floor. He saw Cui bend down, reaching for Gio's armor again. Gio groaned, sending a kiai wave from his body and knocking Cui back to give Gio time to stand again. The Saiyan looked at the burning rebellion base, heard the screams of his comrades as their flesh was roasted. His fists clenched. He killed all of them..and now he was just being toyed with. He needed to avenge them. He saw his mother, screaming as the death ball from Frieza dug into Planet Vegeta, before...nothing.

And now he was being laughed at.

Cui got up, grumbling. He saw the alien rush at the Saiyan from in front, but instead, Gio thrust his elbow behind him, catching Cui in his big ugly face as his afterimage in front disappeared.

"You think you ca use my tricks against me? You overgrown grape piece of shit?!" He roared. Cui roared at the insult, driving his fist towards Gio's face only to find that it was an afterimage. He spun around and kicked the space behind him, but it was another afterimage. He saw that many afterimages were surrounding him, identical to the real one. He didn't know which was the real without his scouter, so he blindly rushed forward, punching one, but it phased through. Before he could move on, he felt his head grabbed before it was slammed into the ground by the real Gio, afterimages fading. Cui coughed, wiping his forehead and felt blood on his arm.

He heard the Saiyan fighter approaching, reacting faster and jumping up with a spin kick to his cheek that sent Gio recoiling. Cui followed up with numerous slugs to the gut before a left hook that sent the Saiyan stumbling to the side. Cui kicked off the ground, aiming for a finishing blow. However, Cui didn't realize this would be a big mistake.

Gio saw the chance. He leapt into the air, one hand in the air, as Cui would pass under him with Gio's left hand sparking, a pink ki ball forming atop his hand as his body turned, hand going towards Cui with a blast that had all of Gio's ki poured into it. It all seemed to go in slow motion, Cui was just realizing his mistake before he heard Gio shouting.

"THIS IS FOR THE REBELLION!"

It all sped up. Gio's hand fell towards Cui, the ball of ki launching from it and propelling Gio into the air while the ball made contact with the top of Cui's head, pushing him face first into the rocky ground before setting off a huge explosion.

"Nova bomb.." Gio muttered before falling onto his knees, all ki drained. Cui lay unconcious on the floor, but he'd die soon without medical attention. He panted hard and shut his eyes, his own wounds beginning to catch up to him.

He heard a whirring sound in front of him, seeing soldiers that had accompanied Cui surrounding him with their ki blasters pointed at him. One grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up as he growled.

"Soon enough, Lord Frieza will have you begging for death." He heard Raspberry, a humanoid Frieza soldier, say in his ear.

Gio stood straight up. His ki was drained, but these guys hardly knew how to control ki anyways. Yes..a plan began formulating in his head. He took a deep breath before raising his foot up at blurring speeds, kicking Raspberry in the balls and then taking advantage of his loosened grip by grabbing his ki rifle from his arm to compensate for his lack of energy. He jumped out of the way of ki balls flying towards him and returned fire, breaking off into a run towards the hills, even though his body screamed at him to stop.

Upon reaching the top of the hill, he noticed a tree-resembling plant by him. He used his superhuman strength to rip it out of the ground, throwing it at the soldiers that were trying to hike up. He then slid down, dropping into a cave where a hidden space pod lay. He heard shouts from struggling soldiers, but he didn't care. He opened the hatch, revealing an extra set of armor inside. Gio his this pod in the area for emergencies like this, and the palm-haired fighter felt very relieved that he had as he climbed in, setting the co-ordinates he had made sure to memorize.

"Well.." He muttered, feeling himself begin to slip from conciousness. "I wasn't going to go just yet, but I have no choice.."

He remembered one of his men approaching him at dinner several years ago, saying he'd gathered intel that Earth had gone through a huge war, something about a group called the Red Ribbon Army and some guy named King Piccolo. Gio remembered, that's where his little brother was supposed to go. If there were still people there, maybe his brother was there too? It was a long shot, but Gio had remembered the co-ordinates to the planet.

"Kakarot..we're the last of our kind." Gio muttered as the pod readied itself, preparing for a journey that would take at least four years due to the ship being an old model, but it would be enough time for his injuries to heal.. "Please be alive."

With that, Gio's vision faded to black.

" _Son."_

 _He heard a voice..but it was fuzzy. Like it was distant._

" _Son." The voice got closer._

 _Gio opened his eyes slowly. He was in a blank space, nothing but white, floor, sky, walls- if there were any-, all white._

" _Son!" He heard from behind him. He jumped up, whirling around to see none other than the warrior himself..Bardock._

" _Father?" He asked._

" _Find Kakarot. He's still on Earth, I know it." The elder Saiyan commanded. "With him, and only with him, can you beat Frieza and end his tyranny."_

" _Father..how are you here?"_

" _You're dreaming, it's the only way I can communicate with you, but it takes a lot of energy. I don't have much time, so listen up. You can't continue on your own. Join with Kakarot and the Earthlings, that's the only way you can continue getting stronger. That's the only place you belong. My visions have never been wrong."_

"I'm sorry.." Gio whispered, feeling groggy. "I failed you."

" _No..you didn't. You built a strong force, one even Frieza was getting nervous of. Both you and Kakarot have done amazing things, and I'm proud of you both. I just wish you could've saved Raditz."_

 _Bardock paused, trying to think._

" _Look." He continued. "Please, when you see Kakarot...tell him that I watch over him. Both of you."_

 _His form began to fade._

" _Looks like my time's up." Gio's father said. "Goodbye, my son. Please, avenge us all."_

Bardock dissappeared, along with the landscape as Gio went into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **I apologise for it being short, but at least it was quick to come out, right? I would have wrote more if I knew what else to put in, but reasonably it's about 2/3rds of the previous chapter, so I'm okay with that. Before anyone asks why Gio won, it was because he had more strategy, and that he poured all of his energy into one attack.  
**_

 _ **Aye, the Saiyan Arc is officially beginning tho.**_

 **Power Levels-**

 **Gio:** 4,200

 **Gio (Angry):** 7,900

 **Gio (After Cui insulted Bardock):** 8,500

 **Gio (Severely Injured):** 725

 **Gio (Nova Bomb):** 11,680

 **Cui:** 16,000

 **Cui (Severely Injured):** 1,000

 **Raspberry + Other Soldiers:** 500


	4. Gio's Arrival! The Saiyan Invasion

**Dragon Ball Timelines**

 _ **Hey look, Gio is making a new chapter and not posting it four months after the previous chapter was put up!**_

 **Age 762**

"YAMCHA LOOK OUT!"

On the planet Earth, ten individuals would be located in a grassy area surrounded by tall, pointed mountains. Under a lone tree sat none other than the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta with his burly bodyguard Nappa right beside him. Both had evil smirks on their faces as they watched a green, plantlike lifeform with clawed hands and feet, pointed ears, and red eyes leap from their position on the ground and latch onto an unsuspecting male. The victim in question was named Yamcha, who had long black hair, black eyes, a muscular build and several scars on his face. He wore an orange muscle shirt with the turtle school symbol on the right side of the chest and covering most of the back of his shirt Along with matching pants, he wore a blue belt and blue-white shoes.

Yamcha struggled against the grasp of the Saibamen as its' body began to glow, radiating mass amounts of ki. Yamcha was engulfed in light before the Saibamen self destructed, the explosion sending the Z-Fighters skidding back on the ground. All that was left was a giant cloud of dust,

Krillin, a short bald monk with no nose that donned the same gi as Yamcha, ran forward shouting his friend's name while Tien, a shirtless, muscular triclops with green pants, a red belt, and black shoes, Chiaotzu, a short levitating assassin with face makeup, a blue tank top, and black pants that had papery white skin, and Piccolo, a Namekian who was the strongest of the group that bore a purple outfit and simple brown shoes all stared in shock, though Piccolo masked this with a look of annoyance.

"Heh heh.. guess I forgot to tell you that the Saibamen will do **anything** to get the job done." The burly Saiyan, Nappa, said in a gruff voice.

Krillin shook with rage while Gohan, a small child with long scruffy hair, a white headband, and an outfit resembling Piccolo's stepped back in fear. Gohan was sort of a cowardly child, he had trained with Piccolo for the past year in anticipation of the Saiyans' arrival, however being only five years old he found it hard to muster up enough courage to fight.

As the dust cleared, Yamcha was revealed lying in a small crater, burns littering his lifeless body with his clothes torn up. The explosion had killed him, no doubt about it.

"You..YOU KILLED YAMCHA!" Krillin howled as he rushed at the remaining two Saibamen with blurring speed, kicking one so hard in the temple that he blew its' head off and immediately engaging in combat with the other one.

"Oh my, the baldy has a bit of meat on those bones." Vegeta remarked, unfazed despite the fact that Krillin just knocked the Saibamen into the ground and blasted it into smithereens, effortlessly killing both in his fit of rage. "So it seems you were holding back this entire time."

"You're DAMN right!" Krillin shouted as he landed with the other Z-Fighters. Nappa slowly began walking forwards, his giant frame scaring Gohan and making him inch back. Nappa outstretched his arm, bending it slightly as he kept his other arm at his side, both hands balled into fists as he widened his stance. This was his fighting stance, indicating he would be their next opponent.

Before anyone could take another step, Vegeta's scouter began going off in alarm. Any form of cockiness that was displayed before was wiped away immediately, as Vegeta turned his head to the side.

"The scouter is picking up a large power reading." He said, cocky smirk reappearing on his face. "Looks like Kakarot finally decided to show up."

 **Meanwhile...**

The space pod crashed into the surface of Earth, making a gigantic crater in the ground. The hatch slowly opened itself, and a fully healed Gio stepped out from the ship with his eyes closed. He walked up the crater, feeling the Earth's breeze on his face before he opened his eye, no, eyes! His four years of stasis in the ship healed his eye to the point of opening again. He clicked his scouter for any high reading but only finding a bunch of low power levels ranging from 2 to 7.

"Blast this damn machine." Gio cursed as he set the settings to only allow the scouter to pick up on power levels above 50. It searched for a moment before he found one, a power level of approximately 139 units.

"Hm. There's a start." He said before his aura outlined his frame, blasting off into the air and jetting that way. As he flew, he examined the landscape of the planet with mild interest.

"I'm surprised nobody from the planet trade organization has tried to sell this place out yet.." He said aloud. For a backwater planet, Earth was quite rich with useful rescources for population.

Eventually, he found himself landing upon a small island with a few palm trees. The biggest attraction, however, was the small pink house smack dab in the middle of the island. Gio read the words "Kame House" painted on the front. Touching down, he saw a large brown turtle asleep on the beach, however, according to his scouter, the power level was located inside the house. He knew that if this wasn't Kakarot, it was one of his friends that could point him in the right direction.

"Hello!" Gio called out. He heard scrummaging noises inside the house before the screen door opened, revealing a bald old hermit with sunglasses and a long white beard. He had white, rolled up tissues plugged into his nose that were becoming damp with blood.

"Oh, heh, hey Goku!" Roshi said in his "I-Wasn't-Doing-Anything" voice. "I was just, erm, reading some magazines!"

"Sorry, but I don't know who this Goku is." Gio stated. "My name is Gio and I'm looking for my brother."

"Eh? If you're not Goku, why do you look so much like him? Though that would explain the scar..and the clothes." The old man said. "The name's Master Roshi. Those clothes remind me of this one person that came storming about here a year ago. Ironically, he was looking for his brother too. Long black hair, really rude guy."

"Wait! Long hair...was his name Raditz?" Gio asked.

"Eh, yeah, it was! Do you know him?"

"He's my brother too. I'm searching for Kakarot, the youngest of our family."

"EH? YOU'RE GOKU'S BROTHER?" Roshi screamed in shock. Miraculously, the turtle stayed fast asleep.

"Who is this Goku? I said Kakarot." Gio was not aware of his brother's "Earth" name.

"Hate to tell you, kid, but Goku- erm, Kakarot, isn't here right now. He had some, complications." Roshi said, choosing not to mention him dying and reveal information on the Dragon Balls fully. "He was supposed to return today."

"Excuse me, but were two other men with Raditz?" Gio asked. "A large bald one and a skinnier one with spiked hair?"

"No, he came alone and died in the fight with your brother. But listen! His two stronger comrades are here now, they came after learning of a very important treasure this planet has. I must ask of you.." Roshi paused. He knew this Saiyan wasn't like the others that had come before him. He didn't sense evil in his energy, he only sensed a strong desire for something greatly important to him.

"Hm?" The Saiyan asked, confused, snapping Roshi out of his trance.

"Oh, right! Earth's strongest warriors are off facing those two Saiyans right now. At this time, we could use all the help we can get." Roshi pleaded, knowing this man was trustworthy. "We knew your brother would come back and handle it, but now we're starting to worry that he may not be on time. Just..protect them at least until he arrives."

Gio closed his eyes, thinking for a minute before coming to a conclusion. Though he did not know these people, he would love a chance to show Nappa and Vegeta what he's made of. And he knew his brother wouldn't be too happy to return and find his friends dead. He didn't want to let Kakarot down like that, especially when this is the first time they would be meeting in nearly thirty years.

"Point me to their location." He commanded with dead seriousness. Roshi lifted his index finger and pointed west, an incredibly air surrounding the island now. Gio nodded, making his way west of the island as he pressed the button on his scouter, finding a group of people with high power levels in one spot. That was them.

"Thanks for the information." He called back before his aura outlined his body, blasting off into the air.

 **With the Z-Fighters.**

"You guys feel it too, right?" Krillin said under his breath to the other fighters. "That powerful energy isn't Goku's.."

"Yeah, I feel it. Whoever it is, I hope they're friendly, because I can feel them heading this way!" Tien said in alarm. Nappa and Vegeta's scouters had not picked up on the third oncoming Saiyan yet, so they sat waiting impatiently for "Kakarot".

Gio passed through the landscape like a jet, seeing the mountainous area come up. He raised in the air, landing on the summit of one mountain that looked down on them.

"Guys.." Krillin piped up. "He's here.."

The Z-Fighters all stared up at the figure on the mountain. The sun shone behind the muscular frame of Gio with his arms crossed over his chest. He noticed the Saibamen corpses on the floor along with the dead body of Yamcha. He raised his left arm, using his index finger to tap the button and scan the earthlings' power levels.

"Well, what a disappointment." Vegeta said in a mocking tone. "We had our hopes up for someone who was actually worth our time."

Gio turned his scouter off before jumping, sailing high into the air before dropping down onto the ground near the Z-Fighters who backed away in fear.

"H-Hey..weren't there only supposed to be two Saiyans?" Chiaotzu asked with a shaking voice.

"Y-yeah, and why does he look so much like Goku?" Krillin followed up.

Gio sized them up individually before he dropped his creepy demeanor, a small smile forming on his face.

"Sorry to scare you. My name is Gio, I'm the brother of Kakarot, or who you refer to as Goku. An old man named Roshi sent me."

"Master Roshi sent _you_?" Krillin remarked.

"Long story short, I heard my brother is supposed to come back from something important today and I want to meet him. I also don't want him to come back to find his friends dead."

Piccolo growled at the word "friend". "Listen here, _Saiyan,_ I'm not a friend of your oh-so noble brother. I'm only fighting with these people so I can make sure these people don't destroy the planet I'm destined to rule!"

"You're the strongest one here." The Saiyan brother remarked. "But you still can't take on that big burly guy over there." He added, pointing to Nappa.

"Why, you little-"

"Hey, wait a minute." Gio said, looking over at Gohan. "Is that..Kakarot's son?"

He pivoted, rotating his body as he slowly started walking towards the boy who cowered back. Krillin jumped in his way, spreading his arms out to block his path.

"Now listen here! Even if-"

Gio leaped over the short bald man, approaching Gohan who fell onto his rear end walking backwards. Gio looked at the kid blankly, crouching down so he was eye level to the kid that looked like he was about to wet himself.

Gio smiled again.

"So you're my little nephew, huh? Nice to meet ya!"

He held out his hand midway between the two. Gohan slowly stood up in slight shock of his uncle's change of attitude, shaking the hand with slight hesitation.

"Sorry about the sudden intrusion, it's a shame we couldn't have met under better circumstances."

Gio treated his brother's friends with politeness. Usually he was not as polite to people but he made a special occasion for it. After all, they might not trust him otherwise.

"Judging by the corpses and the crater, I'm guessing one of the Saibamen blew themselves up on this guy?" He asked, pointing at Yamcha's body.

"Yeah, that's Yamcha. He died not too long before you showed up."

"The Saibamen are sneaky bastards, but they make up for it for being weak. You lot got lucky though, this soil isn't the best. In good enough soil, their power level could climb to twenty five hundred units."

"But no matter. Hey, meathead!" Gio called out to Nappa. "I'll be your opponent."

"Get out of my way." Piccolo growled, shoving Gio aside. "He's mine."

"Didn't I tell you already you're no match? Your power level is five hundred units behind his-"

"TAKE YOUR DAMN FIVE HUNDRED UNITS AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Piccolo roared.

"You're one to talk." Vegeta said in an icy tone. "My scouter only picks up your power level at twenty eight hundred units. It was higher before, but the thing must have been malfunctioning."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with your scouter." Gio replied in a low voice. "Watch."

A low, _wyuuuuu_ sound could be heard before Gio's aura burst around his body. Vegeta's scouter began beeping as the numbers on it rose with Gio drawing out more power until all of his energy was released.

"What?! Impossible!" Vegeta shouted.

"What is it? What's his power level?" Nappa asked.

"Seven thousand units!" Vegeta said, throwing his scouter on the floor and crushing it with his foot.

"Still want to fight, Namekian?" Gio slightly mocked. Piccolo grumbled but stepped back, his silent way of allowing Gio to continue.

"All right then. You all look tired anyways, take a bit to rest. Excuse me, you, right there in the orange." Gio said to the short monk.

"...my name is Krillin."

"Krillin, mind holding this for me?" He asked, removing the red scouter from his left eye and tossing it to him, the monk catching it in his hands. "With Vegeta's scouter destroyed, that's the only thing I can use to measure Kakarot's power when he gets here."

The palm-haired Saiyan widened his stance, placing his left leg in front of the right so that his body faced the right while his face looked at his bald opponent. He placed his right hand near his left cheek while he outstretched his right arm at shoulder level in front of him with his hands half-way clenched for easy access to blocking or punching if needed.

"All right then, mister outdated mustache." Gio said to Nappa. "How about I knock a couple of dents into that empty head of yours."

 _ **First chapter of the Saiyan Arc. I feel like I might have rushed the meet in with Roshi a bit, or maybe didn't do the diologue quite right, and I apologize for that if anyone else feels the same.**_

 **Power Levels**

 **Gio (Supressed):** 2,800

 **Gio (After Zenkai from Cui Fight):** 7,000

 **Nappa:** 4,000

 **Vegeta:** 18,000

 **Piccolo:** 3,500

 **Krillin:** 1,820

 **Yamcha:** 1,660

 **Tien:** 1,790

 **Chiaotzu:** 1,343

 **Gohan:** 941

 **Saibamen:** 1,200 (Each)


	5. Showdown! General vs Rebel!

**Dragon Ball Timelines**

Silence.

The two Saiyans stood, grounded in their fighting stances for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was but a few short seconds before they both disappeared and a sudden BOOM was heard, powerful enough to send a light breeze back from the sheer impact from the two. They had moved behind the Z-Fighters with speed that none among them could comprehend, save maybe Piccolo, and were now situated several meters back from their previous position.

Their fists had made contact with each other in one position, the impact creating a small shockwave which had in turn created the wind. Gio jumped, using his ki to keep him afloat momentarily as he slammed his knee into Nappa's forearm, which caused his arm to propel upwards and leave himself undefended for Gio to use his other leg and kick him square in the middle of the chest. As a result, the larger Saiyan skidded back on the ground, keeping his footing but his body moving back, creating trails of heaved up dirt where his feet had moved.

The large Saiyan growled and sent a punch at the smaller one. Nappa wasn't upset by being struck, he was upset that it _hurt._ He knew what the scouter said, but there was no way it was a real reading...right?

Gio jumped, landing on Nappa's arm and running up the length to drive his foot into the bald man's nose before jumping off, doing a flip and landing a few hundred feet away with his back to the Saiyan.

"Really? That's it? Sloppy."

Nappa clutched his bleeding nose, whirling around and pointing a finger at the other warrior. "How DARE you say that to me! I'm an elite warrior, a low class fly like you could never hope to defeat me!" The Saiyan wiped the blood from his nose, seeming to calm down a bit as he straightened up, a smirk appearing on his face. "Besides, these scouters were old anyway. There's no way your power could just jump like that without there being a malfunction. These Earthlings may be able to hide their energy, but you wouldn't know such a trick."

"Really? I ran a damn rebellion, we constantly went on stealth missions. How else would we avoid the scouters? Besides, if we were able to create our own private network for our scouters, I'm sure we were able to pick up a trick like that."

Nappa's smirk faded back to a rage filled expression.

"YOU LIE!" He roared, charging at the Saiyan with a tackle. Gio positioned his body in a sort of limbo fasion, his upper body bending backwards to avoid the large Saiyan. As Nappa flew past him from above, Gio landed a slug to the mouth which made Nappa's body rise into the air from the blow before falling back down where the other Saiyan had been. However, Gio had already moved out of the way, now calmly standing over the fallen Nappa with a deadly serious look on his face, unlike his kinder demeanor that he'd displayed with the Z-Fighters a mere minute ago.

Nappa suddenly jerked his arm forward, sending a yellow ball of ki zooming at the younger warrior's head. The palm-haired Saiyan tilted his head slightly to let the blast sail past him and fly into a mountain, completely erasing its' existence.

"Elite Warrior? With those moves, you're more like elite garbage."

"SHUT UP, LOW CLASS TRASH!" Nappa roared again, veins popping out of his head as he sent slow, sloppy punches at the smaller warrior who dodged easily, finding an opening shortly. His arm was coated in blazing hot Ki as he sent a punch right to the middle of his armor, where his gut was. His armor shattered into pieces, and he doubled over in pain as Gio jumped back to put some distance between them. He was now only left in his undergarments as he did not wear an undershirt.

"Well, you could definitely pass as a sumo wrestler. You're thick enough. And I mean both physically and intellectually."

"How..dare...you..I'M GONNA-"

"Nappa, calm down!" Vegeta shouted from the sidelines, obvious annoyance on his face from his comrade being toyed with so easily. "What did I tell you about keeping your temper under control?! It hinders your fighting!" 

Indeed, Gio had been goading Nappa, it was so easy after all. He had a temper as hot as Frieza's Death Ball.

Nappa huffed, straightening his posture. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Vegeta, I needed that."

"Hmph."

"Now listen here, _scum_. Things are gonna go a lot differently now."

Gio scoffed. "With your pathetic power level, I hightly doubt it."

Nappa clenched his fists, baring his teeth as he growled lowly before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes as he calmed down before his cocky demeanor returned.

"We'll see just have to see about that."

Gio humphed and lunged, swinging for the bald man's face. Nappa ducked and drove his fist through the other Saiyan, literally. As his large fist phased through the afterimage, the real Gio appeared behind him and planted his foot into the back of his head. As he was retracting it, Nappa somehow got a hold of his foot with speed that hadn't been presented earlier on and swung the Saiyan over his shoulder, sending him flying towards the mountainside. Gio flipped in midair and landed on the side, kicking off of it and propelling himself back at the Saiyan was coated with a blue aura.

Gio evaded Nappa's fist, flying upwards to deliver another foot planted into his face. Nappa narrowly dodged, using Ki to propel him several feet away with Gio ahead of him and the Z-Fighters to his left. Nappa knew all too well that he couldn't win in a fair fight, so a different plan began to formulate in his mind.

His hand was surrounded with red electricity as he charged an attack in his hand. Gio stared on with little interest, that is, until he saw Nappa's eyes suddenly dart over to none other than Kakarot's son!

Gio's aura burst to life as Nappa cocked his hand back before thrusting it forward, a red energy wave sailing towards the kid who was shaking in his boots, too scared to move. Gio jetted across the landscape..just a little more...no, he wouldn't make it in time!

A tall figure jumped in the way of the blast, his arms stretched out from side to side as the blast hit him full force. The Namekian, Piccolo, screamed at the top of his lungs as the blast engulfed his body, a blinding light enveloping the area. Gio stared in shock, the light fading to see Piccolo standing slightly hunched over, barely breathing with his purple gi in tatters.

"R-Run..Gohan..." He managed to get out before he fell over onto his back, no longer able to keep himself standing.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan screamed as he ran towards his teacher with Gio landing beside him.

"Why Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan sobbed. "Why did you save me?"

"I told you...to run...get out of here while..you still can.." The injured Namekian grunted out, life force fading fast.

"N-No! Don't Die!" He cried.

"How shameful..the great Demon King Piccolo...throwing his life away for a mere child. Damn you...and that..b-bastard father of yours..I let your softness..get..to me. But...you were the only one...who ever really talked to me..and saw me as a friend.."

Gohan sobbed, constantly begging him not to die through his tears.

"Those months I spent with you...weren't so bad...don't die..Gohan."

The Namekian's life faded with these words, all expression going blank as his lifeless corpse went limp.

Gio stared down at the Namekian with remorse. He could've taken the blast and lived, and it was his fault for not keeping a closer eye for dirty moves like that. He heard the other three, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaozu, slowly surround the body.

"Piccolo." Tien whispered. All of them were shocked at his actions, for lack of a better word. "I would've never thought.."

"Heh heh heh." Came the obnoxious laugh from none other than the murderer himself. Gio looked up, his eyes shaded while the child, Gohan, shook with rage. A battle cry could be heard, Gio's scouter picking up a reading of over 2,800. The kid lunged with speed unseen from a child of his age, pummeling his fist into the bald Saiyan's gut. Nappa doubled over only for Gohan to headbutt him in the jaw, sending him flying into the air before landing on his back. Gohan levitated in the air, putting both hands over his head as he loaded his energy into the blast.

"Masenko..HA!"

As a yellow blast sailed down towards Nappa, Gio realized that this was his chance for revenge. Gio bolted up besides Gohan in the air. His arm sparked as he thrusted his hand forward, a red energy blast merging with Gohan's Masenko and striking down on Nappa's prone body. An explosion rang out, shaking the Earth itself it seemed as Nappa was struck with the combined forces of the two blasts. The two landed down on the ground, the smaller panting from the effort it took to fire. As the dust began clearing, they saw a figure.

He lived.

But, not without injuries.

Nappa had to have dodged at the last second, because the combined blasts would have surely killed him on direct impact. But the shockwaves and explosion left him with burns littering his body. And his expression made it quite obvious that he was not happy about this outcome.

Nappa gritted his teeth, growling as he clenched his fists. Gio would expect that he was going to charge, since Nappa had an explosive temper. But he did something else. He opened his mouth, a yellow energy wave firing out of his mouth. Nappa's ultimate attack. Whatever name it had, Gio didn't pay attention as he shoved Gohan out of the way, putting his arms out to stop the energy wave. His hands made contact with the burning Ki, pushing Gio back slowly.

Gio's aura flashed around his body as he used his strength to heave the blast upwards, making it sail into the air and explode like a radical firework. Nappa looked visibly shocked when Gio emerged, mostly unscathed.

"Cheap move, Nappa. Cheap move." The younger Saiyan said in a low voice as he walked towards the hulking figure. "How does it feel to be completely humiliated?"

Gio suddenly phased in front of Nappa, slamming his elbow into his big ugly face. Nappa's head reared back as Gio delivered three hard blows to his gut and then jumping up to kick him across the face. All of this happened within a span of less than a second. The Z-Fighters watched in awe as Nappa was brutally beaten down. They knew they would need a real trump card to beat Vegeta, no doubt.

"Uh, any plans guys?" Krillin's nasally voice sounded among the remaining Z-Fighters- Gohan, Tien, and Chiaozu. They were thinking along the same lines, but came up with nothing.

"Unless we think of something better" Tien started "We need to all gang up at once, obviously. Gohan and Chiaozu can attack from afar while Krillin and I attack from up close. Even with the help of this person, we'll need Goku before we get a good shot at victory. Then again, we don't know how strong Goku is or what new cards are up his sleeve."

They conversed among themselves, mostly drawing blanks. As good as it was to have Gio with them, Vegeta's strength compared to theirs was like a tiger compared to a few ants and a vulture. They were relying on the uncertainty that Goku would come and save the day again, as per usual. But, credit needed to be given where it was due, in the span of a mere year their strength had literally multiplied. Even Gohan or Chiaozu would give Raditz a run for his money now. But Krillin and Tien? It would be murder, and the humans wouldn't be on the receiving end.

In the short span of a year, their strengths each had transcended what any of them felt possible. If they could be given more time in the Pendulum Room, they would surely surpass even Nappa individually with enough time. But time wasn't something they had in abundance.

Gio slammed his fists on Nappa's bald head, sending him face first into the ground. Gio jumped back a few feet before rushing in again, taking advantage of the fact that Nappa was on his hands and knees getting up and smashing his knee into his face, making his head rear back before Gio finished it off with a strong kick to the gut, which sent him flying back a little ways.

Before Gio had a chance to continue his combo, his scouter began beeping frantically. A large power signal, being picked up half way across the planet. He heard the Z-Fighters all gasp in shock.

"Th-that's Goku's energy! It's huge!" Krillin shouted. The rest of the Z-Fighters joined in, amazed at how strong he'd become. Gio figured that if he struggled against Raditz, he must've gotten seriously stronger. But even if Kakarot had a power level of 5,000 units, he was still weaker than Gio. He just hoped Kakarot had an ace up his sleeve.

Gio smirked though. They were sons of Bardock, they would push through these self-proclaimed elites.

"I better finish you off, then." He called to Nappa, who righted himself. "I wouldn't want Kakarot wasting his time with you." A yellow ball of cackling energy formed in his palm, rearing his arm back before launching it. The attack would definitely kill him, it would soon be over for the bald one.

Suddenly, a flash of blue and white appeared before Nappa as Vegeta swatted the blast away into the sky. Without a care, he turned to Nappa with a disapproving scowl. "You're struggling against a third class weaking? I expected better from an elite."

Nappa could barely open his mouth before Vegeta gave a "hmph" and turned away. "Just deal with the Earthlings. I'll handle the little rebel."

Nappa smirked, laughing as he gave Vegeta a thumbs up. Vegeta smirked at Gio, prepared to battle. "Well, shall we? I have every intention of reminding you what happens when you try to get in the way of your prince." 

"I'm not as weak as I was before." Gio stated back, not fazed at all, even though he knew that Vegeta was far stronger than him. Therefore, he deducted that he should try and buy a bit of time. "But Kakarot is approaching rapidly. Wouldn't an elite such as yourself want to prove your strength against us, low class scum?"

Vegeta reared his head back in laughter at Gio, but little did he know that Kakarot was nearly there. If he could just buy another minute..

"Where's your pride? Saiyans like you shouldn't rely on others' help. You disgust me. Come on, we'll take this fight somewhere else."

Gio nodded, walking over to the group of Z-Fighters.

"Look, I weakened Nappa pretty well, so if you all group up you should manage to defeat him without too much difficulty. If not, just buy some time, Kakarot is almost here."

They nodded at his answer, and Gio turned to the impatient looking Vegeta who was tapping his boots on the ground in annoyance.

"Well?"

"Right." Gio replied, walking over to him. It didn't look like he could wait for his brother, which meant that he would have to hold out against Vegeta. _Damn..if only Kakarot would have shown up sooner_ , he thought.

But that was when he saw the yellow cloud.

 **A Few Minutes Prior**

"Korin!"

Just directly below Kami's Lookout lie Korin's Tower, and that was where Goku found himself headed as he called out the name of the short, white humanoid cat. He found Korin shuffling through some things in his hands until he let out a yell in surprise when Goku charged in.

"Do you have any Senzu Beans?!" Goku impatiently asked. "Please, I need to get them in case Krillin and the others got hurt!" 

Korin, without even saying anything, tossed a small brown pouch tied closed with a small string. "Here ya go, Goku. Defeat those pesky Saiyans for me, eh?"

"Right!" The orange-clad Saiyan replied, tying the bag to his belt and charging off to where he felt the energy of everyone.

 _Damn..King Kai told me there would only be two Saiyans..but I'm feeling three incredible powers. One of them is way above my own, too!_

 _But._

 _One of those energies, the one that rivals mine..it feels..different. It doesn't have evil to it, like the weaker and stronger ones. But who is this guy? They all definitely multiply Raditz in strength._

Goku found himself soon nearing the location. He jumped off his trusty nimbus cloud and hovered above the area, studying everyone. He was happy to see that his friends looked okay, the group of Krillin, Gohan, Chiaozu, and Tien. But the bodies of Piccolo and Tien made him seethe internally. He was lucky Kami had brought him back when he did, because the moment they got back, Kami couldn't hold on any longer.

But, upon looking past the bald, heavily muscled one, he had to gasp in surprise. The second strongest one, the one with the pure energy..looked exactly like him! He was wearing Saiyan gadgets but, the hair, the face, resembled his closely. And said person looked straight at him not a moment later.

Gio caught Kakarot's gaze on him, seeing shock in his eye for a split second before it vanishing. "Dad!" Gohan shouted, on the ground with the other Z-Fighters as Goku descended down on the group. Gio smirked, glad that he bought enough time for him to arrive as he walked back over to the group who were now conversing with Goku.

"Then they planted these seeds and-" Krillin said before Goku raised a hand, silencing them all. He put a hand on Krillin's bald head, closing his eyes as he read Krillin's mind and recapped the events that had gone on.

"Oh, so that's what happened." Goku said, nodding in understanding as he opened his eyes and grinned down at them. "You all fought bravely." He praised before turning to his brother with a smile on his face. "And thank you for protecting them while I was gone."

"Heh. Long time no see, little brother." Gio replied. But before Goku could get a word in, Vegeta rudely interrupted them all. "Well, looks like there's more **trash** on the battlefield. Seems you showed after all, Kakarot."

Goku narrowed his eyes as he walked forward slowly, a thin white aura encasing his body. Gio's scouter went frantic as Goku's power level rose, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow when Goku stopped and suddenly shouted.

"YAAAAH!" He roared. Pebbles and small debris rose into the air due to Goku's power, and he tilted his head up to release another roar before suddenly, he stopped, and the debris that rose fell back down onto the surface as Gio's scouter beeped loudly, landing on a set power level.

"Hm? Seems you were hiding some potential. Hey, rebel, what does the scouter say about his power level?" Vegeta called to Gio with his arms crossed.

"Hmph." Gio replied with a cocky smirk. "It's over eight thousand."

 _ **Okay. I didn't update for a little while, sorry. Just found it hard to gather the inspiration. Anyways, on to power levels.**_

 **Goku (Supressed):** 5,000

 **Goku:** 8,500

 **Nappa:** 4,000

 **Nappa (Damaged Heavily):** 3,250

 **Gio:** 7,000

 **Gohan:** 981

 **Gohan (Rage):** 2,700

 **Tien:** 1,830

 **Chiaotzu:** 668


	6. Nappa Falls! Goku's Trump Card

**Dragon Ball Timelines**

 _ **When posting Chapter 5, I noticed that the story hit over 1,000 views, which is pretty cool. I'm not surprised that not many people are taking interest in the story (going by the views/traffic ratio) since it contains an OC, but hey. If there are people enjoying the story, I'll continue making more chapters.**_

 _ **In addition, I forgot to mention Tien loosing his arm in the fight. Well, to put it simply, he didn't loose his arm in this timeline. Gio isn't the only thing different about this timeline, after all, there will be a few minor and major changes. For example, Krillin is slightly stronger here than in the canon timeline. His normal PL is 1,770, but here it's 1,820. Hardly significant quite yet.**_

 _ **Also, shout out to my boy Wiggins.**_

"Eight thousand?!" Vegeta said with an irritated scowl, clearly annoyed at this outcome. "Raditz's scouter explicitly said 416 units only a year ago! How is it over eight thousand?!" He barked. Then, something clicked in his head. He calmed down, and the cocky smirk returned to his face. "Wait, you're bluffing, aren't you? HAH! You almost had me!"

"See for yourself." The scarred Saiyan said as he removed his scouter and tossed it to Vegeta, who put it on while chuckling. Immediately, he returned to being shocked when it read 8,500 units. He growled under his breath, ripping the scouter off his face and crushing it in his hand.

"Damn thing must be busted. Not that it matters." Vegeta stated with utmost confidence as he again became cocky. "You're still far beneath my power."

"We'll see about that." Goku piped up, his voice full of resolve. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Not that it'll matter in the end. Nappa, take care of these runts!" 

"Right, Vegeta!" The bulky warrior yelled back, all too sure of himself. Gio knew that the Earthlings should be able to handle him now that he was weaker.

"Let's go." Vegeta said as he rose into the air, Gio and Goku following suit. All at once, their respective auras flashed across their bodies as they flew to a different location, with Vegeta leading. While they were looking away, Goku slipped Krillin the senzu beans, and Krillin quickly tied the bag to his waist. Goku then rose into the air and blasted off.

"You don't know where he's going, do you?" Goku muttered to Gio after a minute of flying, with Gio shaking his head. He didn't really care where they went, in all honesty, he just hoped Kakarot had some really useful trump cards. The power gap individually was definitely high. But if Kakarot wasn't lying about having a secret technique, they could win. After all, Kakarot did come here prepared to take on Vegeta alone.

Coming over a rocky area, with towering pillars of boulder and large rock hills everywhere, Vegeta touched down on a rock formation with Goku and Gio doing the same, both on formations close to Vegeta's.

"I've decided this will be a good site for your graves." He arrogantly stated, as he got into his fighting stance by putting his left hand over his forehead and his wright arm outstretched to the right, with his right foot also stretched a bit to the right where it was grounded while his left leg was simply bent a little. Kakarot bent low, moving his left leg back and stretching his left arm upwards behind him while his right arm was low and his right leg was bent. Gio, got into the fighting stance he used against Nappa with his right leg outstretched in front of him as well as his right arm, with his left fist near his cheek and his left leg bent a bit.

The silence was so intense, you could hear a pin drop if there wasn't a gust of wind blowing through the area. Nobody moved, one party waiting for the other to attack. The few seconds seemed like hours before Goku let out a battle cry, jumping off the pillar of rock he was standing on and rushing at Vegeta with a punch aimed at his face. Vegeta tilted his upper body sideways, letting Goku's fist fly past him and this ducking down to avoid Gio's boot colliding with his face. After this, it was both Goku and Gio launching attacks at Vegeta and Vegeta skillfully evading or blocking. Vegeta, avoiding an uppercut from Goku, swerved to the left and drove his knee into Goku's side. Vegeta then slammed the side of his fist into Goku's face, sending him flying away as he then proceeded to grab Gio's fist in his right hand, laughing a bit before pulling Gio towards him, jumping up and colliding the top of his foot with the back of Gio's head, which made him stumble forward from the sheer impact.

Gio jumped up to avoid Vegeta's follow-up attack, seeing Goku charge back in with fierce resolve as he attacked with all he had. Vegeta found an opening, moving to punch Goku's right shoulder area only for his fist to be caught and for Goku to attack even more, occasionally dodging a punch or two from Vegeta. Eventually, Vegeta jumped back, landing on a rock before jumping off that, zipping around the area. Goku followed suit on the rocks in the same fashion, only for Vegeta to kick off a rock and intercept Goku's path. Before he could slam his fist into the side of the orange-clad Saiyan's face, however, Gio, who was above them currently, timed himself just right to propel himself downward and slam his boot into Vegeta's back, which made him fall down below. But Vegeta recovered fast, flipping in midair and charging back up at the two. They couldn't keep up, he smashed his fists into both of their jaws, striking with a double uppercut.

Vegeta then kicked Goku away once more, sending rapid punches at Gio's face and torso for the kick he landed earlier. Goku, charging back into the fight, missed a slug to Vegeta's face and grabbed Goku's arm, slamming his body into Gio's and sending both of them going through the air. In midair, they separated, both landing on their respective rocks. Goku and Gio both now had some marks, and Gio's armor was cracked on the torso with one of his shoulder pads ripped off.

"Kaioken!" Goku shouted, his body shimmering with bright light before a crimson aura enveloped Goku's body, charging back at Vegeta with significantly more speed than before.

"Hm?" Vegeta said to himself as Goku's technique burst to the surface, the crimson aura appearing around his foe's body. "Kaio-wha-" He began, not ready for Goku's new speed as Goku's elbow slammed into the side of Vegeta's face. Then, with one hand, he proceeded to repeatedly jab at Vegeta's facial area before kicking him away, the red aura bursting to life once more as he flew towards Vegeta, first dipping down before rising to where Vegeta's body was ragdolled. Vegeta, however, recovered and slammed his own elbow into Kakarot's face before he could strike. But, Gio appeared above Vegeta so that Vegeta was facing the sky, where Gio appeared. Then, Gio hammered down on Vegeta's abdomen area, winding him and dealing some damage. Vegeta, regaining his bearings, clasped both of his hands together and hit Gio in the temple with an axe-fist, which sent him flying back and through a rock pillar.

Vegeta, grabbing his gut area from the punches, panted after his wind was forcefully knocked out of him. He growled in frustration when he saw a slightly beaten Goku and a slightly more beaten Gio land a few meters in front of them. They would be tougher than he thought.

"Say," Gio spoke in a low voice to his brother, to avoid Vegeta hearing his words. "What exactly was that you just did?"

"Oh, that's my Kaioken technique." Goku said back. "It multiplies my speed, strength, and ki power for a limited time. I can use it safely up to the point of where my base power is doubled. I could go beyond if I really wanted to, but I'd risk my body being completely destroyed."

"That so?" Gio asked, now interested at this little power-up. "How does it work."

"Well, King Kai, the person who taught it to me, said that to activate it, one must bring out dormant power from each and every cell in their body. Of course, since said power isn't available without it, it's safe to assume it isn't supposed to be brought out. The consequence is immense strain on the body, or the body being completely destroyed if it isn't mastered. It's definitely not something you'd want to risk going too high with."

"Fascinating. Unfortunately," Gio replied with a frown. "He'll be prepared for it next time."

Vegeta, noticing their talking, spoke up. "Trying to come up with a plan? I congratulate you for managing to land that. However, don't expect to pull it off again, low class scum."

"Can you even finish a sentence without insulting someone?" Gio retorted. "I mean seriously, is that why your forehead is so big, because your brain had to expand just to think of new ways to fit "maggot" and "low class" into a sentence?"

"What?! You dare speak to your prince like that?!" Vegeta barked, a vein popping out on his forehead, which had been royally insulted, and his form blurred and before Gio could keep up, Vegeta's fist was implanted firmly in his gut. Gio, wanting to at least show some backbone, coughed up blood in Vegeta's face. Vegeta made a noise, a mixture of disgust and anger as he slammed his knee into the side of Gio's face, and then when Gio's head snapped to the side, it was met with Vegeta's elbow, as he had his body positioned so that, when his knee hit Gio's face, his upper body was floating to the side in the direction Gio would face after the strike would land. Gio went flying back, and Goku's Kaioken aura burst around his body to assist, only for Vegeta to snap his forearm so that his arm was bent and his fist was pointing up, and Goku effectively slammed into his fist during his charge. With Vegeta releasing an invisible Kiai wave, Goku also went sailing backwards.

"Damn!" Gio grunted as he flared his aura, releasing his ki from his body to destroy the rock pillar he'd gotten stuck in. He wasn't sure what to do now. Goku, thinking the same thing, rose into the sky.

Voicing his thoughts to himself, he used this moment to catch his breath and regain his bearings. "He's still hardly trying, yet his speed and technique are far beyond my own." He muttered. He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. No other option, and at this rate e would have to triple his kaioken.

The red aura flared to life with more ferocity than before and Goku rocketed towards Vegeta, who dodged the kick flying at his midsection and evaded Gio's punch from behind by jumping to the left side. Goku used his momentum to land on his foot he was kicking with, his left foot, and use his right foot to stab his foot at Vegeta's gut. It wouldn't have landed if it wasn't for the kaioken power up, and Vegeta found a pain in his stomach as Goku removed his foot and jumped back right as his kaioken wore off. However, while Vegeta was recovering from the hit, he suddenly found a fist coming at him from the right. He swerved, but as Gio's upper body went past, he used his ki to help him fly up and slam his foot onto Vegeta's face. Gio then flew into the air, hoping to deal a bit more damage, and sending a barrage of yellow ki blasts down at Vegeta while he was damaged. The rock he was on crumbled, and dust clouded up the area around them.

The dust covered the whole area, blinding Gio from Vegeta's location. He was about to fly up to get out of it when he felt the hand grab him by the arm and pull him. Vegeta tugged at Gio's arm with his strength and pulled Gio to him, but with his other hand a blue ball of ki was charged, so when Gio was pulled toward Vegeta, his stomach was met with the blue ki blast and suddenly it detonated right on his stomach. Vegeta jumped back, hearing Goku's battle cry from the side and jumped up, dodging his attack too and slamming his foot onto the bottom of his head before throwing down a ki blast right on to Goku before he could recover.

When the dust cleared, Gio could be seen floating in the air, panting. The middle spot on his armor, the stomach piece that Vegeta had thrust his ki blast on, had a gaping hole that exposed part of Gio's stomach, which was now burned and bleeding badly along with their being burns on other places of his body. Goku wasn't any better. His shirt was blasted away except for thin piece going from over his shoulder to his pants. His back was burnt and bleeding, and due to the rock blowing up right on him, he had gotten cut even worse than Gio, his face and body bleeding badly. Goku, also panting for air, grasped the thin cloth left on his upper body and threw it to the side, letting it blow away in the wind before landing on a rock.

"Brats..." Vegeta barked as he rubbed his badly bruised nose. As he took his hand away he looked at his glove and saw it- a bloodstain. "B-blood?! How could two pieces of trash like them draw blood from a noble?!"

Vegeta clenched his gloved fists so tightly, had the gloves been gone he probably would have started bleeding. His body shook with anger, and the whites of his eyes disappeared. A purple aura exploded around him and the Earth began to tremor as a result of his power.

"YOU SCUM!" He shouted before a gigantic wave of energy was released, engulfing both Goku and Gio. 

**Meanwhile**

Nappa gasped for air, sputtering up blood onto the ground. He couldn't understand why this bunch was proving such a challenge! Now that the Namekian was gone, none of them should've been a challenge!

"Dodon ray!" A small, squeaky voice screamed out, and Nappa only had an instant to jump forward, his arm beginning to cackle with yellow electricity. But before he could turn and blast Chiaotzu as payback, he felt Krillin's elbow being forcefully implanted into his sternum, so hard that he felt his bones crack from the pressure. Krillin leaped up into the air, and while Nappa was focused onto him in the air, Tien let out a battle cry, sweeping Nappa's legs from behind before Krillin used his ki to force his entire body weight down onto Nappa's exposed stomach on the ground, the force so great a small Nappa sized hole was created in the dirt.

"Masenko HA!" Came Gohan's voice, and a yellow blast sailed at Nappa from the side just as he was getting up. Nappa skidded back on the ground from the force before the blast exploded. The Z-Fighters regrouped momentarily while Nappa recovered.

"All right! That guy really softened him up earlier, if he was at full strength these attacks would be nothing!" He said with a grin and an enthusiastic tone in his voice.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't be doing as good as we are if we were fighting individually like before." Chiaotzu responded.

"Guys, can we save the celebration until he's defeated? He's a tank, these punches should be doing way more than they are!" Tien shouted at the two, who were clearly celebrating too early.

"HA!" Nappa roared as he emerged from the cloud of dust, a pinkish red aura appearing out of his body. He was getting angry, as seen by the veins popping out of his entire body. While the Z-Fighters were aware that Nappa got sloppy, but they could also tell that if he managed to land a hit on them, it would be a dire situation. They needed to be cautious.

Nappa, with his aura fluctuating further, let loose a full powered punch at the fighters, who all jumped in one direction or another to avoid it. Nappa was putting so much power into his strikes, his ki could be seen leaking out of his arm from how much force he was putting into the attack. But this was good news for the Z-Fighters. He would tire himself out wasting his ki like that. Tien, from his position in the air, flew down towards Nappa and aimed a hard strike to the back of his bald head with both of his feet. But Nappa, predicting an attack from behind, turned around, a giant yellow blast being released from his mouth that totally engulfed him.

"TIEN!" Chiaotzu cried out. This was Nappa's ultimate attack, and he took it head on. Even though he was weaker, would Tien be able to survive?

A gasp, followed shortly by a coughing sound answered this. Tien could be seen on the ground a little ways away, coughing up a puddle of blood. His body was burnt and bleeding badly, and it seemed that he couldn't even stand on two feet anymore let alone fight. Nappa saw this, and began charging up a blast to finish him off. A pink glow engulfed his hand and he let out a sort of shout, rearing his hand behind his head and preparing to throw the attack.

"Th-that's the same attack he used to kill Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cried.

Krillin cursed, they had mere seconds. "Guys!" He shouted out, positioning himself in front of Tien and cupping his hands at his sides. "This is our chance! Ready your strongest attack!"

A blue-white ball of energy appeared in Krillin's hands. Gohan, following suit, raised his hands above his head to fire a Masenko. Chiaotzu raised his finger up in the air, yellow energy collecting into a growing ball onto his finger.

"DIE!" Nappa roared as he fired his Bomber DX attack at the fighters.

"Full power! Kamehameha!"

"Masenko HA!"

"Super Dodon Blast!"

The Z-Fighters, in front of a helpless Tien who could only watch, fired their strongest attacks they could muster up. A larger, significantly stronger Kamehameha, a Masenko surrounded by yellow electricity, and a small yet powerful beam of condensed ki which was vastly superior to the regular Dodon Ray, all fired at Nappa's attack. The clash of the combined attacks would cause rocks and chunks of the ground to rip out of the ground and rise into the sky. Light flashed and sparks flew from the attacks that ultimately met in the middle, until the power of the Z-Fighters' strongest attacks proved too much for Nappa's one blast. Slowly, their attacks began pushing Nappa's back.

"W..WHAT?!" Nappa roared. He had no more power to spare due to his reckless waste of ki earlier and could only helplessly watch as he was eventually was overtaken by the attacks, being engulfed in powerful ki. His body would disintegrate under the overwhelming ki attack, and Nappa was no more.

When the light died down, all fighters would be gasping for breath after, but they still did it! They won!

Krillin untied the bag from his waist, handing a Senzu Bean to Tien. "There's only three left. I'd say we split one equally among myself, Gohan, and Chiaotzu, but we can just let our ki return to us naturally while they fight."

"Thanks." Tien said as he stood up, fully recovered from his injuries. "Now what? Do we just stay here and keep an eye on their energies? I'd presume we'd only get in the way if we went to the battle."

"Yeah. I can't think of anything else to do. That alright with you guys?" Krillin questioned at the other two. Gohan and Chiaotzu nodded. "Then I guess it's settled." He followed up, sitting on the ground and closing his eyes. "Let's just hope those two can beat Vegeta."

 _ **I'm super sorry for not updating. To be honest, I lost inspiration for months. And to be honest, I probably won't touch this after Xenoverse 2 comes out.**_

 **Power Levels:**

 **Goku:** 8,500

 **Goku (Kaioken):** 17,000

 **Vegeta:** 18,000

 **Gio:** 7,000

 **Krillin:** 1,820, 2,650 (Full Power Kamehameha), 1,432 post-fight (low ki)

 **Chiaotzu:** 668, 1,720 (Super Dodon Blast) 500 post-fight

 **Tien:** 1,830

 **Gohan:** 981, 2,370 (Charged Masenko), 714 post-fight

 **Nappa (Weakened even more):** 2,660, 3,655 (Bomber DX)


	7. Power of the Kaioken and the Oozaru!

**Dragon Ball Timelines**

 _ **When I said I wouldn't touch the story, I meant for a little while. Not indefinitely. I couldn't stay away from my most developed character.**_

 _ **Xenoverse 2 is amazing, by the way.**_

As the dust cleared, Gio and Goku could be seen guarding their upper bodies, their arms covering their fronts in an 'X' position while they used their ki to reinforce themselves. Though their arms were burned significantly, they were mostly unharmed otherwise.

"You okay?" Goku asked, ripping his arms away from his face without looking back.

Gio did the same. "Yes. But it looks like we've pissed off the prince."

Floating over the now much shorter and smoking pillar of rock was the prince, panting from slight exertion due to him putting a significant amount of power into his attack but nevertheless giving them a death glare.

"Listen. I don't have much of a choice but to increase the power of my Kaioken but the problem with that is, it might risk destroying my body. It will only last a few seconds, but it will definitely make me stronger than him. Please, stay back when I do it, I need every second I can get."

Gio nodded, floating back a bit while Goku landed on a rock. Vegeta looked at both of them, thinking this was some sort of duo attack and putting his guard up.

"Come on body, don't fail me now! ...KAIO-KEN!" Goku shouted, flexing every muscle in his body as he reached for as much power as he could bear. "TIMES!" He said again, the very air around him seeming to warp from the heat his body was putting off, like what one would see looking down the road on a hot summer's day. In fact, his feet sunk into the ground a bit from the immense effort. "THREE!" He shouted, and the red ferocious aura bursting to life like a blaze as Goku moved at speeds almost unseen by Gio, and before he knew it, Goku's fist made heavy contact with Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta went flying through the air, his back towards the ground and Goku flew over him, passing him before turning down so that he was below him and kicking him square in the spine, sending him flying in a different direction only for Goku to fly around him again. The moment Vegeta recovered and looked back, he would find Goku's boot slamming into Vegeta's left cheek and sending him into a large, thick rock formation right as the red aura disappeared, leaving Goku panting for air and feeling his body burn as if he jumped into a volcano.

A yell full of hatred and an exploding wave of energy could be heard from Vegeta's position, vaporizing the rock and clenching his fists, a furious purple aura outlining his body.

" **THAT'S IT! I DON'T NEED THIS BLASTED PLANET ANYMORE, I'LL DESTROY THE EARTH AND YOU TWO ALONG WITH IT!"** Vegeta shouted. He flew high into the air leaving a purple streak as he placed both hands together over his left shoulder with his right hand over his left. "DODGE THIS ONE, TRASH! SAVE YOURSELF AND DOOM THE EARTH!"

"OH NO!" Goku shouted, Gio landing beside him.

"Use your Kaioken, now! Charge up the strongest attack you can, I'll assist you, and hope we can get him good with this one.

"Kaioken!" Goku yelled, cupping his hands by his side as the blue energy wave began to charge. "Ka...me...ha...me..."

"Final..." Gio said, placing his right hand behind his right side as a green energy wave began to form and charge. "Shine..."

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta screamed after his attack was charged, throwing the planet busting attack down at the two.

"HA/ATTACK!" Goku and Gio yelled simultaneously in response, the green and blue energy waves intermixing to clash with Vegeta's attack. It was dead even, neither attack gaining any ground.

 _Damn!_ Gio cursed in his mind. _We'll run out of energy like this, and I don't know if Kakarot has another times three in him! I need to power up somehow...ngh, he said every cell, right?_

Gio focused with what little time he had, focusing his body as a sudden burning sensation filled every part of his body. An unstable red outline would form around his body, giving just enough of a boost to his attack for the beams to begin overpowering the Galick Gun.

"No.." Vegeta whispered as the green-blue light approached him. "NO!" He screamed, and his body was thrusted back by the sheer force of the combined blasts, carrying him into the sky.

Gio fell onto his hands and knees as sweat dropped from his chin onto the ground, panting heavily. He coughed profusely, the metallic taste of blood becoming evident as it spilled onto the floor.

"Hey!" Goku called, running over to his brother. "You just used the kaioken, didn't you?" 

Gio tried to from an answer only to find more blood being coughed up.

"That was too reckless to use it so dangerously on your first try! When I first did it I was sore all over, and I didn't have it activated more than a second!"

"You're more key in this operation, Kakarot..figured I'd give it the best try I had so that you could conserve your energy.." Gio replied, standing up and panting. "I feel as if I'm standing in the core of the planet..and he's not even finished. There's no way an attack like that would kill the man."

Goku nodded. "I sense his energy up there still."

 **With Vegeta**

A loud scream could be heard traveling upwards through the air, however all could be seen was a beam of green-blue light as it ascended ever higher. However, Vegeta suddenly dashed to the side, escaping the blast as deep, labored breaths escaped his mouth. His undershirt was torn, one of the pads on his armor being ripped off and his tail now loosely behind him instead of being wrapped around his waist like previously. Burns covered his face and body, and more blood began to pour from his mouth.

"DAMN YOU!" He roared as loud as he could, trying to release the fury he felt explode inside him. "Filth! My attack, capable of wiping out the entire planet, has been bested by FILTH! That's it, I'll just crush them along with the rest of this planet!"

Vegeta looked up into the sky, expecting to see a bright full moon but instead seeing only the blue-orange of the early evening sky. He was confused, looking to the side and scanning every inch of the sky he could see.

"What? Where's the moon? It should be right here, it's gotten late enough in the day.."

Suddenly, something clicked.

"Oh, I see..very smart, Kakarot." He said as he began descending. Only a moment or two passed before he passed below cloud level, seeing the stares of Goku and Gio as he landed on a pillar.

"Nice try, Kakarot! It was a good effort to destroy the moon, thinking you could cripple me of my last resort!" Vegeta called out.

"Huh?" Was the sound that was heard from Goku's mouth, wondering just what this guy was going on about.

"But I'll inform you of something an Earth raised Saiyan like you wouldn't know. The moon only reflects the sun's rays, but as they're being reflected, a new form of energy called Blutz Waves are created and added to their composition. It is this that allows the transformation, not the moonlight by itself, as you may have believed." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"What is this guy talking about...?" Goku questioned.

"I won't let you!" Gio yelled as he propelled himself from the ground, a yellow disk of energy appearing in his hand to try and use to cut Vegeta's tail.

"It's no use!" Vegeta shouted, roundhouse kicking Gio in the face and sending him flying away. "As I was saying, although moonlight is the natural form of Blutz Wave power, it is not the only source. We Saiyans realized that we were at the mercy of the moonlight of whatever planet we were on, unable to control the length of day or night. It was completely unpredictable and held our power at a disadvantage...until we discovered how to artificially create our own moonlight!" Laughs erupted from Vegeta, who stuck his hand out as a white ball of Ki emerged from his palm.

Just then, a loud explosion was heard as Gio emerged from the rubble, blue aura coating his body as he increased his speed as much as possible and slammed himself headfirst into Vegeta's side, making the ball of ki diminish and Vegeta stumble back.

"WORTHLESS INSECT!" Vegeta roared as he kneed Gio in the face multiple times, thrusting a yellow ball of ki into his chest and sending him flying once more. Meanwhile, Goku stood there trying to process the information he'd just heard while Vegeta formed another ball of ki in his hand. "By channeling the energy from within ourselves, and combining it with the planet's atmosphere, we can make a synthetic moon with blutz waves anytime and anywhere we want to! As soon as I release this into the sky, the transformation will begin and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Vegeta's laugh only grew louder as he reared his hand back and threw the ball into the air. Goku, finally processing everything, snapped his head into the sky, but it was too late. "Oh no!" He shouted.

"Burst open and mix!" Vegeta closed his hand into a fist, and a giant explosion of white light would come from the sky, making Goku turn away and shield his eyes.

"Hah..hah...hah..hah.." Vegeta panted as he heard saiyan blood pumping through his ears and his body began pulsing up and down,

"No!" King Kai shouted from his planet. "Goku, don't let him change!"

"AIM FOR THE TAIL, KAKAROT! THE TAIL!" Gio shouted, throwing a small ki disc at Vegeta as he flew back desperately. Vegeta, in turn, swirled around and batted it away with his hand, however his breaths were so labored and ferocious he couldn't find a pause to speak, but his laughs began to intermix with his panting. His eyes went to the whites, and his teeth were now sharp fangs.

King Kai fell to his knees. "Now it's too late...it's all over now" He muttered.

 **With Krillin and Friends**

Over where Krillin and the Z-fighters were resting, they suddenly looked towards the sky and witnessed the giant light. "What the heck was that?" He wondered. "It's where those three are fighting..it's so bright."

His eyes suddenly widened. "Vegeta's power is totally going off the charts!"

Gohan looked at the light. "Dad.." He whispered. "I..need to go. I need to help them!"

Suddenly, Gohan jumped up, a white aura enveloping his small body as he took off into the air.

"Gohan!" Tien called out, followed by a silent curse. He was too far away to hear. "Fine then. Chiaotzu, stay here, it's too dangerous for you. Come on, Krillin!"

Two more white streaks flew across the sky as Chiaotzu watched from the area. "Good luck, Tien!" He called.

"Haah..huuurgh..." Vegeta yelled out as his body began to morph rapidly, his face suddenly growing a snout as brown fur overtook his body and he grew several inches every second. His muscles bulged along with his veins, and his voice suddenly became a deep growl. The last change was his eyes, going from white to dark red, before the transformation would finally be complete. He huffed and puffed, but a deep laugh emitted from him

"Hahahaha! Now you see, Kakarot, the ultimate power of a Saiyan prince!" He roared, throwing a punch which Goku narrowly dodged. He would throw several more strikes, simply warming up to his increased power. Goku managed to find an opening and jump back, jumping repeatedly from the rocks and managing to find a spot an hide.

"So, what do you think?" Vegeta's gruff and deep voice called from right next to the rock as he smashed it effortlessly, sending Goku flying. "Pretty impressive, isn't it?"

As Goku flew back and Vegeta was about to throw another punch, a sudden kick would send his arm the other way. Gio would follow up by trying to charge in, aiming to land a powerful uppercut to Vegeta's snout only for Vegeta's superior speed and perception to allow him to grab Gio's body with one hand before he even got close, throwing him to the ground. "Nice try!" Apegeta called as he would raise his foot and prepare to squash the Saiyan.

"Kaioken!" Goku yelled, charging in and grabbing Gio just before he was crushed and setting him down. "Damn, what is this thing?!"

"They call it a Great Ape." Gio replied. "It's a natural Saiyan transformation, activated when a Saiyan absorbs the blutz waves into the retina of the eye." Gio was cut short as both of them had to fly into the air to avoid Vegeta's fist smashing them. "In simple terms, it's when a Saiyan with a tail looks at the full moon. If the Saiyan hasn't trained with the form, they'll loose control of themselves and destroy anything in sight. It increases a saiyan's strength tenfold!"

"That's right!" Vegeta roared, keeping his mouth open and firing a wide purple beam which both warriors narrowly avoided. However, they had no time to rest before Vegeta attacked once more, chasing them around the battlefield and smashing anything in sight.

"Wait.." Goku said, a flashback suddenly ensuing.

" _Now Goku." Grandpa Gohan called. "You know that the gorilla monster lurks about during the full moon. You must stay indoors tonight."_

…

" _Ah, I see." Kami said. "We'll make sure this little nuisance of yours never grows back. I'll warn you, it may sting a little."_

Goku landed on a rock while Vegeta was focused on Gio, trembling at the realization. "But..that means..if I really am like ths guy..the guy that smashed my Grandpa Gohan and messed up the tournament ring all those years ago..ngh..that..that was me, wasn't it?!"

Gio landed beside Goku. "Hey, wake up, this is no time to be daydreaming!" He shouted as Vegeta landed in front of them.

 _I owe it to you, grandpa._ Goku thought. _No matter how strong he is, I owe it to you to beat this guy, even if it kills me! And if I die, I hope I see you in the next world so I can say sorry for all the terrible things I must've done!"  
_

With his vigor restored, Goku would dodge a volley of the punches sent by Vegeta while Gio barely managed. _What's gotten into him?_ Gio wondered. _He's all fired up for some reason._

"Gio!" Goku called. "I need you to hold him off for as long as you can! I have one last attack that just might be able to take down Vegeta!"

"I'll do what I can!" Gio responded, throwing a ki blast at Vegeta to get his attention long enough for Goku to fly away, landing on a rock as he raised his hands to the sky.

Meanwhile, three white streaks would pierce through the sky at mach speeds, approaching as fast as possible onto the scene.

Gio would be swatted down by Vegeta, landing on the ground as Vegeta tried once more to stomp him. Except this time, Gio would suddenly release a blast at his face that would hit square on his eye, making him fall back. "How dare you..how dare you damage my face!" Vegeta screamed in agony.

 _Damn.._ Gio thought as he shot into the sky, barely avoiding Vegeta's fist. However, the punch caused Vegeta to topple forwards, and so Gio was hit by a flick of Vegeta's tail and sent into a large boulder. He tried to wrestle himself free, but found himself trapped for Vegeta to send his fist right into him.

Gio's body flew through the air, landing on the ground on his back. His armor had been all but destroyed, and his black undershirt was ripped up. The entire right sleeve was torn, as well as a large tear in both legs.

"Kikoho!" A voice called out, and before Vegeta could react, his head was forced forward by a powerful invisible blast from Tien as Gio felt himself be picked up by two arms.

"Hey, stranger." He heard Krillin say. "We need you alive as much as we need Goku, don't give up just yet."

Standing up without Krillin's help, Gio heard Tien land behind him, panting slightly from the energy expended in the tri-beam. "Perfect timing, guys..where's Kakarot's son?"

"He went over to Goku to see if he could help him. He's raising his hands into the sky like a madman, but I can feel his power increasing by the second." Krillin replied.

"He's charging some sort of attack." Gio said. "We need to distract Vegeta. Better yet, cut his tail off. If we do that, he-"

"He'll return to his original form. We've dealt with the same thing when Goku had a tail."

"Plus," Tien added "I assume that big ball in the sky is too strong for people like us to destroy. Krillin, think you can use your Kienzan to cut off the tail?"

Krillin nodded. "Alright, it's settled."

Vegeta laughed loudly as he picked his head back up. "Are you all reciting your last words? I admit, that was a nice little tickle you gave me."

Gio grimaced. "I'll distract him any way I can. But we've only got one shot..even now I risk destroying my body."

"No!" King Kai shouted from his planet. "You have no training in the Kaioken! You'll surely die if you fight with it so soon!"

Clenching his fists, Gio's body would heat up as the familiar sense of being on fire would come to him. A red outline formed around his body, but this time, a red aura would burst around his body as he kicked off the ground.

"KAIOKEN!"

 **Power Levels:**

Goku: 8,500

Goku (Kaioken Kamehameha): 21,000

Goku (Weakened): 6,000

Goku (Spirit Bomb): 17,000 and rising.

Gio: 7,000

Gio (Kaioken Final Shine): 16,000

Gio (Weakened): 4,800

Vegeta: 18,000

Vegeta (Galick Gun): 24,000

Vegeta (Weakened): 16,500

Vegeta (Post-Power Ball): 13,000

Vegeta (Great Ape): 130,000

Krillin (Ki Regained from Rest): 1,740

Tien: 1,830, 2,923 (Tri-Beam)

Gohan: 802


End file.
